Flash Flash Flash Photography!
by DeathlySweet
Summary: Edward,Emmett and Jasper have been friends forever. Not only that but they have amazing bodies. When their photographer get's fired, Isabella Swan get's hired to help them out. Only she look's more like a model herself then a photographer. All Human.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I dun own twilight!**

* * *

Flash Flash Flash Photography!

EPOV

Preface

"That's it!" _flash _"Once more like that!" _flash flash _"Lift your chin up a bit more!" _flash. _

I crossed my arms over my chest and smiled. This is how I live my life. It all started when my friends, Emmett and Jasper signed me up for this. And Amanda just gushed over how I was 'perfect'. Ever since then we've been doing this as our permanent jobs. But, sadly Amanda our favourite photographer has switched company's and no longer does our photo shot's. So instead we're stuck with some insane woman with a HAIRY MOLE ON HER CHIN that she insists is her beauty mark?!

Emmett told me a while ago he was fed up and wanted to fire this crazy woman. Jasper and I agreed with him so today after the shoot we'd talk to her. Plus her picture's weren't all that great…

"Uhh.. Ma'am.." Emmett tapped her shoulder's as she was sitting looking at her camera.

"Yes?" She looked up, her mole straight at Jasper and I. We gagged.

"Uh, I don't know how to put this but.. We.. Kind of.. Want to fire you.." Emmett scratched the back of his head.

"What?" She laughed. She stood up. "ME?!"

We nodded.

"Well fine! CAN'T HAVE YOUR PICTURE'S THEN!" Then she threw the camera down and left.

"Man! Our shot's!" Jasper bent down to look at the cracked camera.

"What do we do?" I asked as I sat down.

"You know we should try to find a new photographer before Jane find's out we fired ours and kicks us out of modeling."

"We could hire Isabella Swan. She's supposed to be the best photographer." Jasper shrugged.

"If she's so good how do we get a hold of her?" I asked Jasper as I moved over to make room for Emmett.

"Yeah, genius!" Emmett thumped Jasper on the head as he sat down.

"Dude!" Jasper glared. "Well, you know how my dad's dating some woman right? She has a daughter that just happens to best friends with and work with Isabella. Maybe she can get us in." Jasper smiled.

"What are you waiting for?" Emmett yelled.

"Call her!" I chucked my cellphone at Jasper.

Jasper pressed call and put the phone to his ear.

"Hey future step sis, I'm in need of a favour.." Jasper grinned.

* * *

Lol.

I might or might not continue this..


	2. style your wake for fashion magazine's

**I dun own Twilight.**

* * *

Flash Flash Flash Photography!

RPOV

Chapter 2- Style your wake for fashion magazines.

I leaned back in my chair and pulled my new Dior shades closer to my eyes. I swirled the martini I had in my hand and tapped my foot to the beat of _Me&U _by Cassie that Bella had blasting on her iHome.

Now this is what I call a job. All I had to do was do the make up and hair of the model's and the rest of the time I was basically getting paid to just hang out! This was my kind of job. Granted, Bella used Alice and I as the model's most of the time like when the other model's couldn't make it. And I had to agree, I was pretty hot looking!

I was currently sitting in my red bikini, Bella was taking some shots on a beach that was cleared off for us. Some new bikini's were out for Vogue and of course Bella was wanted as there photographer. Alice and I were sitting on the beach shore a few feet from Bella, sitting on our beach chairs.

"Is this the life or what?" Alice sighed as she leaned back. Alice's job was pretty easy too, all she had to take care of was the outfit's and shoes.

"You said it. Tell me have you ever-" I got cut off by my cell phone blasting off. "Hold on!" I growled. Who now?! In the middle of my peace?!

"Hello?!" I yelled into the phone.

"Hey future step sis, I'm in need of a favour.." That cheeky little bastard answered.

"Don't call me that! Our parent's are dating! Not married! And like my mom need's your dad! We were fine ALONE!" I was about to hang up on his ass.

"Wait, wait!" Jasper whined.

I sighed. "You got half a minute to explain why your interrupting my lovely job." I checked my nails and noticed that Alice has left. I looked to Bella and noticed Alice was changing their outfit's. I got up and held the phone with my shoulder. Time to do their hair and make up. I pulled a white slip over my head and walked over to Alice. All the model's faces were make up-less. Look's like my assistant's are good at their jobs, I rolled my eyes.

"So we need you to put in a good word for us okay?!" Jasper yelled.

I continued humming as I started to put on a foundation to one of the model's.

"Rosalie!" Jasper yelled. I heard chuckling in the background.

"What sorry, I'm too busy not paying attention want to repeat again?" I smirked. I heard Jasper sigh and laughter in the background.

"Am I on speaker?" I asked as I clipped in my Bluetooth.

"No.." Jasper muttered.

"Hi!" I heard someone yell.

I laughed.

"Hello." I smiled.

"So, you need me to chat why?" I pulled at the invisible strings holding together the model's hair. It cascaded down her back. I tapped her chair. "Next!" I yelled out. She got up and another sat down.

"Well, you know how we're in the modeling career?" Jasper noted.

"We?" I asked.

"Me and my friends. You know you've meet them." Jasper chuckled nervously.

"No, I did not meet them. I've barely heard about them. I've only meet you like two weeks ago, and I want to take back those times." I rolled my eyes. Boys.

"Well anyways. Our photographer kinda left.. And we need a new one.. So we were thinking.. That.. Well.." jasper stammered.

"Spit it out! I don't have all day! Next!" I yelled. She got up and the next model walked in. Finally one more left. Good thing Bella only has four model's today, not twenty. That was killer!

"Can you get us a permanent spot with Isabella as our photographer?" Some guy blurted out.

"Emmett!" I heard someone hiss. Followed by a slap. I giggled.

"Well, Emmett. Thank you for finally telling me." I said in a seductive voice.

I heard a gulp, I smiled.

"So will you do it?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know, I mean. Bella is booked. She doesn't have time for your amateur ways." I laughed.

"We have been wanted by many photographers!" Some guy yelled.

"Next!" I yelled out. Finally, last one. "Oh really?" I chuckled. "Why not go to them first?"

"Because Isabella is the best!" Emmett yelled.

I laughed. "True. Jaz, what's in it for me?" I smirked.

Jasper sighed. "What do you want?"

"My chore's for a month. No other slice of cake hun." I grinned.

"Done Rose?" I heard Bella yell.

"Yeah!" I tapped the girl's chair. She got up and walked over to the other's.

I walked back to my chair and noticed Alice was already there.

"Fine! Ok. So will you do it?" Jasper asked annoyed.

"I'll think about it. Call you later!" I giggled as I snapped my phone shut.

"Who was that?" Alice pulled her shades up to look at me.

"My soon to be step-brother." I smirked.

* * *

LMAO!

YOU GUYYS!

WOAH!

I DIDN'T EXPECT THIS TO BE THAT GOOD!

SO I'M CONTINUING IT!

I HAD LIKE 1000000000000000000000 EMAILS.

WOW!!!

SO YEA.

ROSALIE IS MY SECONDA FAV.

I LUVH-ER HER PERSONALITY!

REVIEW IF I'M GOING TO CONTINUE THIS!


	3. Reach out and touch me!

**Disclamier: I dun own Twilight. **I dun get paid to do this. Yer review's are the only thing keeping me going!

Picture's for clothes linked from my profile.

* * *

Flash Flash Flash Photography!

RPOV

Chapter 3- Reach out and touch me!

"What did he want?" Alice asked as she leaned back. I giggled at the sight of her. The chair was twice the size of her. And her towel seemed to engulf her. Now a thing about one of my best friend's, Alice. She seemed small and helpless. But trust me, get on her bad side and wow. She was actually pretty terrifying. Like that day when Bella came home crying in the eighth grade saying some guy violated her, Alice pretty much went off her rocket. She stormed outside and found him walking off, she took the closet thing to her at the time which happened to be Esme's gardening shovel and threw it at him. It pretty much hit him in the head, he ended up in the hospital after that. Alice hasn't ever felt guilty for him once.

"Oh, he just wanted a favour." I chuckled and downed some of my martini.

"What kind of favour?" Alice eye's glistened.

I swear Alice's eye's were one of a kind. Her eye's were a honey color with some teal mixed in with black. She usually waved it off when any one told her how beautiful they were. Of course Alice's small pixie form and her fluid step's made it that much more easy to love her! Not to mention the fact that Alice's hair was cut into a pixie cut and spiked to perfection each day!

"He asked if we could get Bella to be their photographer… Just the impossible." I laughed.

Alice laughed right along with me.

"What's so funny you too?" Bella asked as she crashed down onto her own chair and leaned back. "Ah, finally! My leg's are burning!" Bella laughed. I noticed Bella was wearing a pair of knee length short's and a white tank top with her blue bikini under. I rolled my eye's. Typical Bella, she still didn't understand how beautiful she is. Honestly, I didn't understand why she wasn't a model herself. Bella was of course beautiful. With her dark brown hair hanging carefully to her mid-waist. Bella had beautiful chocolate brown eye's and a sweet heart shaped face. Not to mention the fact that she was in perfect fit!

"Well, as you know my soon-to-be-step-brother. He called me right now." I picked up a piece of fruit. "And asked if you could be their photographer. So will you do it?" I asked as I looked up at Bella.

"I don't know Rose, I mean I have lot's of day's booked. And.. And.. I don't even know these people!" Bella got up and walked over to the water. Alice followed. Throwing her towel onto the sand. I got up and threw my slip off grabbing my towel.

"Please, Bells!" I whined and gave her my best puppy pout.

"Aww, Rosy. That's not fair!" Bella threw her hands up.

I blinked twice.

"What's in it for me?" Bella smirked.

"Now, Bella. That's speaking my language!" I laughed as I pushed her into the water, then grabbed Alice by the waist and threw her in before jumping in myself.

JPOV

She hung up on me. On me! And telling me she'll 'Think about it'. She better come through for me.

"Dude, that's harsh." Emmett commented as he patted my shoulder.

Edward laughed, I turned to glare at him.

Edward's phone started vibrating. I looked at the caller ID, noting that it was Rosalie's number.

"Rosalie! You had better tell me a yes!" I yelled into the phone, causing the guy's to chuckle.

"Uhmm.. No. This isn't Rose. Can I take a message?" The voice giggled.

"Then who is this?" I asked as I put it on speaker.

"This is, Bella." The voice laughed.

Everyone in the room suddenly became silent. Then, we all started talking at the same time.

"Woah. Uhm, guys. Wow! HEY!" Bella yelled.

We all became quite.

"Ok," She laughed. "Now, what did you guy's need?"

"Well, we were wondering if you could become our photographer?" Emmett asked. "Is there like some right of passage we gotta pass first?"

"Well, I am busy." I heard giggling on the other end of the line. "I'd do it for something in return. You know, for you to become my regular photography-y people. Yes, there is something you must do."

I looked around, and noticed the confused faces around.

"So, what is it?" Edward asked.

"Well, meet me at this address tomorrow." Bella giggled. "You'll be meeting me tomorrow, twelve thirty sharp! Be late and ekk. So, I'd like to know your name's. I'm Bella." Bella laughed. "Obliviously."

"Jasper." I picked up the phone and passed it around, still on speaker.

"EMMETT!!!" We heard Bella giggle.

"Edward."

"So, Jasper, EMMETT! And Edward. Nice, until tomorrow!" She hung up.

"What's with chicks and hanging up on you?" Emmett laughed and got up.

"Let's just go home." Edward got up and walked over to the racks to his jacket.

"Shotgun!" I yelled and ran after Edward.

"Aww, No fair! Re-do!" Emmett whined. "Jas-per!"

BPOV

I sat down looking at the shots I took today. These model's were pretty, but no way were they Rose or Alice material.

"Like the shot's?" Alice asked as she came up from tubing with Rose.

"Most are good." I shrugged. "I still think my photography is very suckish."

Alice grabbed her towel before heading back towards Rose. "Your photography is far from sucking."

I looked at Alice and Rose and loved how the sun setting was looking out on Rose's glossy hair, and Alice's sparkling ivory skin. I especially loved the fact that both of them were sitting facing each other, smiling. The water was a sweet light blue and purple color. I set my camera back to photo's and snapped a shot of them. They were both the most natural model's ever. They looked up at me and smiled. I clicked another, then set it down. I turned it to face us and ran down the board walk, being me I tripped. Rose laughed, and Alice sat up more to see if I needed help. I jumped back up. I still had ten seconds. I jumped in and sat down on the tube and pulled Alice and Rose in close.

5.

4.

3.

2.

1.

The photo snapped we all leaned back from our hug. We formed a semi-circle and splashed each other with our feet.

"You guy's are the best. You put up with my early awakenings, my late night up's. And of course the traveling." I pushed myself closer, to make the circle tighter.

"Bell's we'd stick by you no matter what! We're friends till the end!" Rose laughed and swung her arm around me.

"Sister's till the end of time!" Alice droned one and swung her arm around my other shoulder. "Plus, the traveling is amazing. You get us free hotel room's even, the best room's yet! And the shopping!" Alice giggled.

"The guy's!" Rose giggled.

"The adventure!" I hugged them back. "I wish the camera would go off now.." I whispered.

We all laughed and leaned back. Turning around to face the sun-set. It was incredibly magical.

EPOV

That morning, as I awoke at ten thirty. Emmett and Jasper were still sleeping. Of course, I had to wake them up. Which meant I always had to wake up so early.

The phone rang as I was in the middle of a bite of cereal. I sprang up, not wanting either Jasper or Emmett to wake up.

"Hullo?" I asked through a mouth full of cereal.

"Hey, this is a funny way of greeting me!" Someone giggled.

"Uhh.. Who is this?" I asked as I swallowed hard, ow.. That wasn't the smartest move.

"Oh, right! This is Alice! Hi! I'm Bella's outfit helper!" She laughed.

"Bella's?" I asked stupidly. Well, of course Edward! She's a girl! She get's her outfit's planned out daily!

"Oh, not Bella's! Her model's! But you get the point! I'm calling about the address. I figured you'd want it, if you wanted to come." Alice pointed out the fact that I didn't have the address.

"Uhh. Let me just get a pen and paper!" I put the phone down and ran away from the table to the kitchen. I grabbed what pen and slip of paper I could get my hands on. "Back."

"Yeah, ok. I'll give you the address." Alice gave me the direction's slowly, making sure I drank up every bit.

"Great thanks! Plus it's not that far." I marvelled.

"Oh, Bella won't be doing the shot's there. She just wants you guys to meet one of us there while the other help's Bella set up." Alice laughed. "See you there Edward!" She hung up.

How'd.. how'd she know my name?

I shrugged. I rinsed my bowl in the sink and walked up to get changed. I banged on Jasper door with my fist as I walked by. I did the same to Emmett's. **[ A/N: I wake Ali up the same way. As I walk by in the morning, it's a BANG! On the door! [; ] **Jasper came stumbling out.

"What's up, Edward. Too early to be awake!" Emmett yelled.

"Emmett. Photoshoot!" I walked into my room.

I grabbed my iPod and plugged it into my headphones. I grabbed my black dress shirt and a pair of jeans. I shrugged out of my t-shirt and pulled the dress shirt on. I started buttoning it up when I started wondering what Isabella looked like. Some woman with a mole?! I shuddered, maybe NO! Isabella sounded really pretty. On the phone she didn't sound mean at all. She was probably like twenty, with a husband. Why do I care? I'm better off alone anyway..

APOV

I giggled. Oh my gosh! This would be so much fun. Bella and I would be going out to the beach we were working at yesterday, since nothing was packed up yet Bella wanted to do the shot's there. As a test shot, to see if they really were as good as they said. Rose would be going out with them.

"Alice, come on! Stop giggling around and move!" Bella hollered from her convertible. Yes, she finally got a new car! Well as _new _as she would go. She didn't want any now a day car's. She wanted a blue convertible, whatever anything's better then that older _thing. _

I picked up my bag with the boy's new clothes. I picked up a bunch of swimsuit's or anything I thought looked hot. There were more clothes in the car and at the tent's we had set up for the photoshoot's.

"Alice!" Bella yelled. She revved the engine.

"Start the car!" I yelled running down the stairs.

Bella started the engine. I jumped in the car, not bothering to open the door since the top was off.

"Let's hit the rode!" I threw my hands into the air.

I loved driving in Bella's car, the air between your hair and arm's felt nice, like your free. Especially on the way to the beach, it was so warm, and sunny. We usually blasted music and I forced Bella to bend the law's a bit and gun the engine to go faster.

"Bel-la!!!" I whined, wanting to go faster. I looked at her with my puppy pout.

Bella sighed. And went faster.

"YAY!" I yelled and crouched on my knee's. Grabbing on the windshield and leaning forward.

"Alice." Bella warned.

"I know, I know! _Lean back inside or I'll slow down. _Keep driving woman! I'm moving back in!" leaned back but continued to crouch. I hope Rose is having fun at home. I know she killed for this spot now.

RPOV

I sat up in my bed and pushed my sleeping mask up my forehead.

I pushed my cover's back and took a look around my red and white room. I had a great view from my room, it was of the beach out back. Of course a lot of people came here so the beach farther was best. I had a king sized bed, with black and red sheet's and a hanging white net over. I stepped out from the net and walked over to my make up desk. I had a, a lot of make up since I was a make up artist. I personally loved my make up desk, Alice gave it to me for a birthday I had a marble top with black cabinet's. There were mirror's along the wall of it since Alice had it attached to my wall's. So I was viewed at through six different angles. I grabbed my brushed and quickly went through it with my hair. I set it back down and walked over to my closet, which Alice helped arrange. My closet was, get this. A walk in closet! I know! So all the black clothes were here and all the blue's, blah blah blah. Alice wanted everything perfectly organized. I grabbed a pair of washed out looking mini shorts and a yellow bikini top. I slipped on a pair of sliver peep toe flats. I grabbed my towel and walked over to open my balcony window.

I walked out of my room and made my way downstairs.

I walked over to the kitchen and got myself a bowl of fruit. I pulled out the fruit salad from the fridge and placed it on the counter when I heard something brush on the floor.

I bent to pick it up. It was a folded piece of paper.

**Rosalie**

Alice own unique calligraphy was written on the front with my name.

I picked up my fruit's, took the white shirt lying next on the counter and slipped it on. I noticed it was very see through. Probably Alice put it here for me. I walked out to the front yard and laid down on one of the swinging couches we had out on the front porch.

**By the time you read this Rose, Bella and I will be on our way to the beach. Sorry, I didn't wake you but I didn't want to wait for the guy's. So your going to have to wait for them, and drive them to photoshoot Where we were yesterday!**

**Hugs&Kisses Rose, Remember! Don't hate me!**

**Mary Alice Brendon.**

I put the note down as I chewed on a watermelon. That little sneak! Now I had to wait. I sighed, I might as well fine tune my car. I got up and picked up my fruit's. The guy's should be arriving here soon, right? I threw my shirt off and laid my towel down. I grabbed another fruit before setting it down. I got on a skateboard, since I didn't have the time to buy an actual board the one's mechanic's use. I slid myself under the car and grabbed my wrench. About half an hour later I heard someone clear their throat. I laid the wrench down and pushed myself out.

I sat up.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie. You must the guy's." I stood up and brushed my jean's off.

"I'm Rosalie!" I held my hand out to one of them.

"Edward." He stared at my hand without shaking it. _What a hottie! I could defiantly live with him!_

"Oh, right sorry!" I grabbed my towel and wiped my hands and chest and anything else that got oil on it.

I put the towel around my neck and walked over to Jasper.

"Hey Jasper!" I smiled.

"Hi Rosalie." Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Wow, so nice of you." I threw the towel down and grabbed my shirt. I started pulling it over my head when I noticed a guy with his mouth agape. _Screw Edward! I want me a piece of him!_

EMPOV

"I call my car!" I raised my arm's and ran out the door, and into my jeep.

Jasper came out and jumped into the passenger seat beside me. Edward jumped up and sat in the back seat.

_~ Fifteen minutes later ~_

"I think you should have took a left Emmett." Edward warned as he was looking backwards.

"I think I should take one now!" I swerved to the left.

"Woah!" Jasper yelled as he clung onto the door handle.

"Emmett.. We're going to get lost!" Edward yelled.

"Maybe we should go back.." Jasper mused.

"We will do no such thing!" I yelled. "Cause it's right over there!" I yelled, pointing at a large white house with a beach as it's backyard.

"How do you know?" Jasper asked.

I shrugged. "Took a guess."

I pulled over, parked and got out.

Jasper and Edward followed behind.

I spotted a red convertible and a pair of leg's under. Edward cleared his throat. We heard a clank and then saw him roll out from under the car.

He is a _she?!_

And SHE is hot!

She was wearing light jean short's with a yellow bikini top, her finely toned stomach and beautiful thigh's were jailbait material.

She sat up.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie. You must the guy's." She stood up and held her hand out to Edward who just stared at it. I felt my mouth hang open as I saw her stand. She was fricken sexy!

"I'm Rosalie!" She held her hand out to Edward.

"Edward." Edward nodded, but didn't shake her hand.

"Oh, right sorry!" She grabbed a towel and wiped her hands and also wiped her chest. I looked down at her chest. Man, she was smokin hot! Her chest was practically spilling out of her bikini.

She put her towel around her neck and walked over to Jasper with a smile.

"Hey Jasper!" She smiled.

"Hi Rosalie." Jasper rolled his eyes. This is Rosalie?! Jasper's soon to be step sister _Rosalie?!_

"Wow, so nice of you." Rosalie threw her towel down, and grabbed her shirt. Making the move of covering up her beautiful chest! She just started pulling her shirt over her head when she noticed me, standing there with my mouth hanging open. She pulled her shirt over her body the rest of the way and walked over to me.

"Well, who are you?" she grinned and smirked with that same seductive voice I heard on the phone.

"Em-Emmett." I gulped.

"Well, Emmett. I'm Rosalie. But _you _can call me Rose." She held her hand out to me. I reached out and grabbed it, her hands were so soft. I wonder what they would feel like on my.. STOP! Emmett dangerous. If you continue this, you be sure to pitch a tent, then she'll know! She let go of my hand and pulled out a cell phone from her back pocket.

"Hey, Ali. Yeah, their here. Uh-huh. Yes, yes I know! Ok! Good-bye!" She hung up. She smiled and looked at us all. "Ok, ready to hit the rode?" She smiled and walked over to a red car. She opened the door and got in. She started her car and stared back. "What are you waiting for? Come on!" She winked at me.

I ran back to my car, and brought it to the front of the house. Jasper and Edward got in.

Rose's car was already pulled out to the front and she started driving. She honked her car, signalling for me to follow.

RPOV

When we finally arrived I looked into my mirror's to check if Emmett was still there. I put my right blinker on and turned into the parking lot. Emmett pulled up beside me. I turned my music off and looked up at Emmett's tall Jeep.

I got out and Alice was already standing there.

Jasper and Edward both got out of the car. But, Emmett was already standing by my car waiting for me to get out.

"Come on Emmett, let's get your hair mussed up." I winked at him and grabbed his hand.

JPOV

I got out of Emmett's Jeep and noticed Rosalie dragging Emmett off. I looked to my left and noticed a short little girl. She had a petite frame and short spiky black hair.

She walked up to me, her hands on her hips.

"You've kept me waiting." She looked into my eye's, her hand held out face up.

"I'm sorry ma'am." I let my southern accent rear it's head back up to the surface, and before I could make sense of what I was doing I grabbed her hand and kissed it lightly. She giggled.

"I'm Alice Brendon. The personal outfit selector." She smiled at me, and looked down at our still intertwined hands.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock. One of the model's." I gripped her small hand more firmly in one of mine.

She laughed.

"Come on Jasper. Oh, and Edward. Bella's out back setting up. You might want to help." She winked, as she whisked me away.

Good lord, this girl already has me in her grasp.

EPOV

Once again, she does that. I don't know how, it's kind of like how Jasper can _always _tell how you feel by just one look.

I shrugged, I walked around the building and looked out onto the ocean. I noticed a white screen and a couple umbrella's and a tripod.

A brunette looking girl was standing on a stool fixing one of the screen's corner's.

"Need some help?" I called out as I walked over.

She flicked her head over to my direction.

Holy.. She was beautiful. She had a adorable heart shaped face, full pouty lips and big doe like eye's. Her soft brown hair cascaded down her back in a wave of curl's.

"Yeah, I just can't reach the top, I'm just too short." She laughed.

I walked over and hooked the screen up for her.

"Thanks, I kind of needed that done." She smiled and hopped off the stool. I know it wasn't very much of a gentleman thing to do, I couldn't help it. My eye's ranked her over quickly. Black short's that made her leg's look very long, a beautiful light blue shirt that seemed to hug her and I could faintly make out a navy blue bikini top under it. Her beautiful feet were covered by white sandals.

"I'm Edward. One of the model's here trying to get Isabella's attention. Actually I was wondering if you seen her?" I scratched the back of my head.

"Actually, I am her." The girl smiled. "Isabella Swan, But please call me Bella." She held her hand out.

I froze, this was the famous Bella. But, she barely looked over the age of twenty.

"Your Isabella Swan?" I asked as I shook her hand. I was surprised as I felt a small shock of electricity run through my hands when I casually touched Bella's.

"I know, I know. I look really weird, and nothing like a photographer. I should probably still be in school. But, here I am." She shrugged and picked up her camera that lye around her neck.

"Wow, your so young looking." I mused quietly.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself." She blushed. "You should probably go into wardrobe and hair." She pointed over to a couple of tent's. "Tent one is Wardrobe, tent two is hair. I don't think you plan on getting make up done." She giggled.

"No, un-less that's your call." I winked.

"No, I don't think it is." She blushed.

I started walking over to tent one when I heard a flash go off. I looked back at Bella and noticed she was snapping some of the beach.

I could have sworn she just took a shot of me. It's probably my mind playing tricks.

BPOV

I giggled as Edward walked off. I quickly picked up my camera and took a shot of him. He was just one of those natural looking model's who could pull off pose's without even trying.

He turned back and I quickly took one of the beach. He turned and went inside Wardrobe and I sat down on my chair. I crossed my leg's, glad Alice decided I could go in short's today and not in a skirt. Although the very short sort's still weren't my style but I wasn't one to push Alice. At least Alice gave me a light blue shirt over my bikini. The last thing I wanted was to walk around in a bikini all day. At least not until I got hot.

* * *

Holy Shiit's People! This is 13 pages long!

Swearing isn't allowed on this.. So werid..

Anyways. Have you ever had those day's where you just HAD to write cohs you needed it badly! Yes?! Well, I've been having that day fer DAYS!

And apparently JUST when I get on a roll, and have my writer's flow on. I'M NEEDED SOMEWHERE!

MY FRIEND'S WANT ME TO GO SHOPPING WITH THEM!

MY SISTER NEED'S HELP STUDYING!

DRAKE WANTS ME TO GO OVER OT WATCH A MOVIE!

URGHHH!!!

I MEAN, I LOVE THESE PEOPLE! TRULY I DO!

BUT, I NEED MY ALONE TIME TO WRITE.

I WAS GUNA START CRYING!

BUT I FINALLY GOT IT FINISHED!!!

SO THANK ME! IT WAS HARD, IT TOOK ME FOUR DAYS! IT'S 13 PAGE'S LONG. AND I GOT EVERYONE'S POINT OF VIEW INTO THE STORY. MY FAV POV'S ARE ALI&JAZZ'S. COHS I THINK THEY ARE SOOOOO CUTE TOGETHER! LOL, I HAD TO ADD IN THE LITTLE TWILIGHT REFERENCE DURING JASPER'S POV. IF ANYONE NOTICED IT.

I WANT TO THANK ALL OF YOU FER REVIEWING.

BUT THERE ARE SOME EXTRA PEOPLE I WANT TO THANK...

nation108

FER LOVING ROSALIE WITH THE SAME PASSION!

hyacinthgirl18

FER ACTUALLY GETTING THE TITLE IN THE OTHER ONE! FOR UNDERSTANDING I USED A FOB SONG! ;] AND NO, I DUN THINK IT'S SAD THAT YOU UNDERSTOOD THAT. I LOVE FALLOUT BOY! 3

oX Pixie Girl Xo

FER A DEATH THREAT.. THAT WAS KINDA SCARY. BUT IT MADE MY DAY! =]

call me

I ACTUALLY DIDN'T UNDERSTAND WHAT YHEW WERE TRYING TO SAY... 0-o BUT IT STILL MADE MY CRAPPY MORNING BETTER! =]

And to Adolesent Heart x3

THANKS FER THE REVIEW AND I LOVE YHER ADDITUDE! PLUS YHER STORY'S SOUND CUTE! IMMA READ THE COOKING ONE! ;]

the title of this chapter was inpirsed by a hilary duff song [yuck] LOL.

Reach out and touch me! By: Hilary Duff.

Reach Out And Touch Me

Before I go insane

Reach Out And Touch Me

Boy, don't you make me wait.

I'm a dime, and you're so on the money

Reach Out And Touch Me

I chose this song, because I wanted all the girl's attracted to the guy's. They all want them physically, espically Rosalie. Alice and Jasper's love will be more, attractional. Bella and Edward's love will be un-denying. And Emmett and Rosalie's love will be more sexually. ;]


	4. Adorkable

Disclamier: S.M own's twilight!!!!

* * *

Flash Flash Flash Photography!

APOV

Chapter 4- Adorkable.

Jasper sat down on the couch and I started going through racks, looking for something for him to wear. I pulled out a white dress shirt and a pair of blue surf short's.

"Here, Bella will probably use the beach for some shot's." I handed him the outfit and pointed out a dressing room. Jasper got up and went inside. Just then Edward walked in, with a smiled.

"Spent time with Bella?" I winked and looked through another rack.

"Yes, I met her." Edward wiped the smile off his face, but it seemed like he was fighting it off.

"That's good you know? She needs someone in her life." I shrugged and pulled out a pair of green swim short's. "You want to keep that on? Or do you want another pair?" I pointed to his dress shirt.

"No, it'll be ok. She needs someone in her life?" Edward asked as he grabbed the short's from me.

"Yeah, friend's aren't always enough you know." I shrugged, and shoved him into a dressing room. "Go!"

Jasper walked out looking like a god! The short's hung on his waist loosely, and he had a couple button's un-done at the top.

"You look amazing!" I gushed as I hugged him.

"Thanks." Jasper looked down and scratched his neck.

"Go get your hair done then meet outside." I pointed to Rose's tent.

Jasper nodded and walked out.

Edward came out of the dressing room, I had to admit he looked pretty good. The short's were hanging loosely, but the shirt he practically buttoned up to the top, he only left one button un-done.

"God, you dork." I walked over to him and un did two button's.

Edward glared down at me.

"You know you are." I stuck my tongue out at him and pushed him out the door and into Rose's.

EMPOV

Holy shit.

Did she just say what I think she did?!

She winked at me and she grabbed my hand. And the way she pulled my hand, letting me know there would be no disagreeing.

_God that's hot. _

Rose pushed me down into a chair in front of a mirror. She grabbed my hair and gently kneaded it.

"What should we do with it now?" Rose smirked.

She grabbed a comb, her eye's never leaving mine in the mirror. She began spiking or what the hell she was doing. Hell, I probably would have let her dye it any color.

She grabbed some hair gel, and rubbed it around in her hand. She grabbed my hair from the root's and pulled it up. It ended up looking spiky, she topped it off with Hairspray.

She winked, "You're done Emmett." She moved back and started organizing the desk.

I got up and started to walk out. I noticed a little girl sitting on a beach chair. I walked over to her.

"Hey shortie. What are you doing here?" I grinned as she stood up.

"Actually, I'm Bella." She grinned and held out her hand.

_SHIT!_

"Oh, man! I'm sorry. Listen-" She cut me off by laughing.

"It's okay. I'm short. I know." She waved it off.

"Oh, ok. Thank god! Edward would've killed me if I ruined it." I grinned.

I noticed how her eye's glazed over when I mentioned Edward.

"Met my friend?" I winked.

She blushed.

"Yes, I've had the pleasure of meeting him." She ducked her head.

"Damn, you even talk like him." I laughed. Jasper and Edward out. Jasper's usually flat hair was now tousled to make it look more spiked, sticking out in all directions. Like mine, but more bangs covering his eye. And Edward's usual messy hair was, some how.. Tame.. It was actually flatter. They walked over to Bella and I. Rose and Alice came out behind them. They took their rightful place's beside her.

"These are my friends. Jasper the mostly quite one, unless it's something about his interest's which are usually boring. And this is Edward, he's the prude." I waved at them. Bella giggled, while Alice and Rose went out full laughter, leaning on each other for support.

"Hey!" Edward yelled.

"Dude!" Jasper punched me.

"Nice to meet you all." Bella grinned. "Now, we have a photo shoot do we not gentlemen?" Bella picked up her camera and pointed to the white back drop. Alice ran over to Jasper and they both walked off, talking quietly. Edward walked over to Bella and pushed a piece of her hair out of her face carefully. Rose grabbed onto me and giggled. Walking with me over to the white drop.

This will be a good day!

* * *

**UPDATED!!! =]**

I'm sorry it's short. But, I wanted Emmett's POV. He's such a cutie.. I absolutely love his personality. He's such a softy. Drake wanted to write his POV. But I was like "NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Since he's so sweet. Drake got kinda sad. So I told him he could write most of the nect chapter. Like Edward's POV, which is always fun with him falling in love with Bella. ;]

Add me onto your AuthorAlert's. I've been having another idea! =]


	5. Let's get Retarded, we'll throw a party

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or dee amazing band [my one and only love] BROKENCYDE ! *screaming***

* * *

Flash Flash Flash Photography!

EMPOV

Chapter 5- Let's get retarded, We'll throw a party! Drink some Bacardi, and blaze some Chronic!

Rose led me over to the white drop and let go of my arm, she blew a kiss at me and walked over to one of the chairs set up at the sides. Jasper soon joined me, Alice smiling on her way over to the chair.

Edward and Bella finally made it over here. Bella's head hanging low, probably to hide her blush. But, what could Edward say to make her blush? He's such a prude.

"Ok, guys. I want you to get comfortable. Give me your best 'I'm hotter then you look'." Bella laughed. I put my arm's up, to show the camera my guns! Jasper put on hand in his pocket and the other hanging slowly by his side and smiled slightly. Edward crossed his arms across his chest and smiled.

"Alice." Bella snapped twice and Alice ran over to us. She unbuttoned my shirt and moved onto Jasper's. She slowly ranked her nails over Jasper's chest slightly. She un buttoned Edward's and ran back to sit down.

"Relax your position." Bella put her camera down. "Edward could you help me please?" Bella was standing on a stool trying to reach this tall standy thing.

"Sure." Edward walked over.

_Why didn't she ask me?! I'm wayyyyyyy hotter then Edweirdo!_

Edward un-clipped it and let one side drop.

"The other one too please." Bella pointed.

While Edward walked over to un-clip the other one. Bella walked over to Rose and Alice, she whispered something to them making them smile brightly.

Bella was walking around adjusting the lighting. Turning some of them off. Since the sun was shining quite nicely.

"What did you just say Bella?" I glared playfully at her.

"Nothing…" Bella dragged out the word as she looked at Rose and Alice. They both got up and walked into the tent's.

Bella's up to something..

BPOV

Oh my god.

Edward without his shirt was just… just.. Too good for word's. I thought I would faint.

I was walking around shakily, trying to keep my nerves in check. I'd have to keep calm. I found Alice and Rosalie's idea a bit… odd.. But complied to it. They were model's of mine. And friends looking out for me.

"Ok, we're going to be heading down to the water now so leave anything you won't need behind." I motioned to their shirts. They looked at each other and shrugged. They began pulling their shirts off, but I kept my eyes locked on Edward's abs.

_Oh Lord!_

I Prayed in my head that I wouldn't faint. As Edward was peeling his shirt off I thought I could hear music playing softly in the background. I blushed, oh god. I'm even thinking of him as a _male stripper?!_

Emmett cleared his throat.

"Yes, well. Let's go." I stepped over The concrete walling and took a step down the first step. My foot got stuck and I started tipping over.

"Crap!" I screamed and shut my eye's, not wanting to see the fall. Seconds later, I was still fine. I slowly opened my eye's. Left one first then the right. I turned my head and I caught Edward's green eye's boring into mine, I felt warmth brush onto my cheek's.

"Getting frisky Bella!" Rosalie yelled.

"Easy tiger!" Alice giggled.

On time, Alice and Rose had walked out. Both wearing bikini's, they wanted to go and do a photo shoot with the guys. Edward's eye's didn't lift from mine, not to even check for the source of sound.

"Can I stand up now?" I whispered.

"Sorry." Edward mumbled and put me back onto the ground.

I stumbled forward and rested my hands on Edward's chest.

_Good Lord!_

EPOV

I un-clipped the corner's just as Bella asked. She was walking around shakily, as if her nerve's were fried.

"Ok, we're going to be heading down to the water now so leave anything you won't need behind." She motioned to our shirts. Emmett and Jasper both looked at me. I shrugged and moved to un-button my shirt. Bella stared at me. Emmett and Jasper made a show of taking their shirt's off but Bella didn't seem to care.

Emmett sent me a smug smile and cleared his throat.

"Yes, well. Let's go." Bella stepped over the short cement walling. Her other foot got stuck in a crack.

"Crap!" Bella yelled out. She was about to fall down a large flight of stairs. I ran towards her and grabbed her around the waist. I began to worry, since Bella was frozen solid. She slowly exhaled and opened her eyes. She turned her head and stared directly into mine. Her warm brown eye's searching my soul. A soft cherry color spread across Bella's cheeks.

"Getting frisky Bella!" Someone shouted.

"Easy tiger!" A voice giggled.

I didn't lift my eye's from Bella, Bella didn't lift hers from me. We stayed locked together. Talking emotion's with our eye's.

"Can I stand up now?" Bella whispered, her head hanging. She began to get fascinated with the ground.

"Sorry." I mumbled. I had stared too long, making it awkward. I gently let go of Bella's waist. As soon as Bella was standing on the ground she tripped and stumbled forward, her hands resting on my bare chest. Bella quickly retracted them.

"Sorry." She whispered.

"Nice job Bells! Almost fall of the hill and die. And now fall into Edward." Rosalie laughed. Alice giggling beside her.

"Oh shut up guys." Bella rolled her eye's and stepped over the walling and started to make her way down the stairs.

"Careful Bella, don't trip!" Alice snorted. Laughter erupted from Alice and Rosalie. Emmett's booming laughter and Jasper laugh could be heard halfway down.

"ARRRGHH! SHUT UP!" Bella screamed.

I ran after her.

"Hey, it's okay." I shrugged. Run up beside her, we reached the last step. I jumped down, Bella just reaching the final step. "Hop on Bella!" I crouched in front of the step.

"I don't know Edward. I'm kinda heavy." Bella bit her lip.

"Heavy!" I scoffed. "You? Your like what? Seventy pounds? Get on." I smiled.

"Okay. Just tell me when you get tired." Bella laid her camera gently on the ground and jumped on. Wow, she really is light. Seriously this girl needed to eat more!

"Hold on!" I yelled and started running down the beach. Everyone else made it down by then. I saw Alice bend down and take a picture.

Bella was laughing, leaning her head onto my shoulder. I ran us all the way to the edge of the water.

"Edward!" Bella shrieked. "Stop!"

I ran in and stopped at my knee's. Bella still on my back. Rosalie walked forward, camera in hands. I gently let go of Bella, letting her fall into the water. She leaned into my side and giggled.

"Rose, stop playing with my camera!" Bella tore herself away from me and ran towards Rosalie. Rosalie screamed and threw the camera at Alice. Bella managed to run after her and she jumped onto Rosalie bringing her down onto the sand.

"Come on!" Alice laughed and ran towards them, laughing and snapping picture's.

Bella was sitting on Rosalie's waist tickling her.

"I-I-gi-give Bella! Get-get-of-off!" Rosalie managed through laughter. Bella seem satisfied and stood up.

"Hmph!" Bella grinned and snatched the camera out of Alice's hands. "Do we really have to keep these picture's?" Bella held up the camera for everyone to see.

"Yes! These are our on coming summer memories!" Alice grabbed Bella's camera back.

"Fine, I'll think about it." Bella turned to us men. "Back to business. Emmett your first. Grab that board and get in!" She pointed to the waves.

"Yes ma'am!" Emmett grinned and ran towards the board that was propped up in the sand and head into the water. Jasper high in his tail.

Jasper ran towards Emmett, pushing him into the waves.

Bella giggled and snapped a picture.

"Their funny, very natural." Bella smiled up at me. "Come on, your turn."

Bella walked over to the edge of the water, and smiled at Rosalie and Alice. They both walked into the water, towards Emmett and Jasper.

"Act natural, have fun with it and relax." Bella laughed as Emmett swung Rosalie into his arm's. "Good, Emmett." Bella clicked away on her camera. "Go on in Edward."

I un-crossed my arm's and walked in. Tackling Jasper into the water. Bella laughed and snapped away.

"Okay, now Emmett get on the board and… can you guys surf?" Bella held the camera away from her face.

"Hells yeah!" Emmett grinned. Jasper and I chuckled from our resent surfing times. Emmett was trying to impress the girl's at the beach. Instead he got flipped off his board, hit his head hard and almost ended up passing out. His sorry ass got saved by two lifeguards. Who warned him to never surf again.. "I'm the best! Right Eddie?" Emmett grinned at me, the board on balanced on his head.

"Right.. Because last time went_ so _well." I rolled my eyes, and walked out to where Bella was. I grinned. Bella already had an effect on me, I've never smiled this much in my life.

Bella laughed and started taking pictures after picture's quickly. I laughed when I saw the scene. Emmett trying to balance on top of the board while the waves kept pushing him off. Rosalie trying to help Emmett balance, but getting pushed down. Jasper twirling around in circle's with Alice screaming on his back.

"They bring out the kid in Jasper and Emmett… Well mostly in Jasper. Emmett is always a kid. But, he has a more.. Free side to him now. Less.. Guarded I guess. And Alice, she's bringing a less quiet side out of him. Jasper's more secluded, they both bring something out in them." I looked down at Bella and she looked up at me, smiling.

"What do I bring out you?" Bella fiddled with her camera.

I took her hands, letting the camera hang around her neck.

"Happiness." I grinned.

Bella grinned back, she took back her left hand. Grabbing her camera she picked it up and held it high, standing closer to me.

"Say cheese Edward." Bella grinned.

"Do I have to?" I joked.

"No, but smile. I like it better when you smile." Bella looked up at the camera.

And that.. Made me smile.

* * *

Roars...

I'm on dee phone wiff my bestie = Anna ! My true Love ! Ssshh dun tell Drake ;]

lol.

Were soooo bored were talking about hats.. how lame... that's how bored I am.

lmaoo..

Today sucked balls.. went tew the store with Drake fer some food fer Easter dinner. I kinda got hit on by the cashier.. and Drake kinda... sorta.. started _assaulting _him..

Song Title: rockSTAR : Brokencyde.

Lets get retarded. We'll

Throw a party. Drink some Bacardi.

And blaze some chronic.

Shake, Jump,

Move your hips. I'm feeling so

Drunk, about to lose my grip. Get

Crunk, get loose hoe, shake your

Tits. Drop dat ass to the floor and make it twitch.

love yhew all.

Joelle.


End file.
